


[Pilot]

by hagewashi



Category: Highway (2002 Cox)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Self-Harm, eye strain probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagewashi/pseuds/hagewashi
Summary: remember shooting the shit with a friend ~a year ago about how pilot would be of the disposition to cut himself on mdma "because it feels awesome" and just kept forgetting to post this. enjoy (?)
Kudos: 8





	[Pilot]

**Author's Note:**

> remember shooting the shit with a friend ~a year ago about how pilot would be of the disposition to cut himself on mdma "because it feels awesome" and just kept forgetting to post this. enjoy (?)


End file.
